Twilight Messenger
by cutelittlecullen123
Summary: sORRY. i ABANDONED MY ACCOUNT...-Bea
1. Chapter 1

Twilight Messenger

eamcboy109- Edward

Clumsylilgirl- Bella

shopaholicpixie- Alice

emotional_man- Jasper

thebeautifulgirl- Rosalie

monkeyman- Emmett

cullendoc- Carlisle

cullenmom- Esme

*specialchild*- Renesmee

blackboy- Jacob

e-man- Embry

Q-Ateara- Quil

P-wolverine- Paul

alpha_pack- Sam

1Jarim2- Jared(sometimes Kim uses it)

Sethohypo- Seth

Brokenhearted211- Leah

- Collin and Brady

eamcboy109 just signed in

Clumsylilgirl just signed in

shopaholicpixie just signed in

emotional_man just signed in

thebeautifulgirl just signed in

monkeyman just signed in

cullendoc just signed in

cullenmom just signed in

*specialchild* just signed in

blackboy just signed in

e-man just signed in

Q-Ateara just signed in

P-wolverine just signed in

alpha_pack just signed in

1Jarim2 just signed in

Sethohypo just signed in

thebeautifulgirl: Why do all the dogs need to sign in!?!?

blackboy: sorry blondie, just need to wait 2 more. warning, they'll

iritate you to death but that's my job.

Brokenhearted just signed in

just singed in

shopaholicpixie: Hi all of you!!!!

Sethohypo: Hey guys!!!!

eamcboy109: Hi Seth

e-man: Hi Seth and ......

Clumsylilgirl: Guys! This is a messenger so can you guys say the names.

*specialchild*: Momma's right Jacob.

blackboy: okay, you know I cannot resist you Nessie

brokenhearted: I'm still calling them bloodsuckers or leeches though...

alpha_pack: me too

1Jarim2: me three

Sethohypo: I'm saying their real names

:Were just saying no names

Q-Ateara: I'm with Sam

Clumsylilgirl: fine! but you all know were all staying in one room right? The livingroom.

cullenmom: yes

cullendoc: yes

monkeyman:yes and I think its polluting the air.

thebeautifulgirl: I agree with my man

Clumsylilgirl: guys!!! fine. let's play truth or dare in the im because of you guys. if you dont then i have a weapon that will make you all do it!

blackboy: what is it?

Clumsylilgirl: Renesmee!

blackboy: fine, sam can we play it?

alpha_pack: What the heck? do it.

shopaholicpixie: Can I go first Bella?

Clumsylilgirl: Sure.

shopaholicpixie:Thanks. Jacob, truth or dare?

blackboy:dare.

shopaholic: I dare you to eat mud!

eamcboy109: WOW!

blackboy:fine

(Jacob goes out and eats mud then comes in.)

blackboy: I'm used to it because it tastes like our school's food. Now it's my turn Edward, truth or dare?

eamcboy109: Truth

blackboy: hmmm... Have you ever loved anyone BESIDES Bella?

eamcboy109: No.

blackboy: even in your human life?

eamcboy109: yes...

blackboy: who?

eamcboy109: Her name is Alexandria. Now my turn, Sam, truth or dare?

monkeyman: why dosen't anyone pick me?

emotional_man: Because were all terrified of what you will ask or dare us to do.

alpha_pack: Dare

eamcboy109: Kiss Jared for 5 seconds.

1Jarim2: What!?!?

alpha_pack: and this is what I get for trusting vampires...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so some people reviewed it and want me to post more. Anyways, some mutts(no offense to shapeshifter/werewolf fans out there…) are absent. Well not some, all and Carlisle is in work, Esme is cooking for the wolves when they come back(no treaty line anymore here) and Renesmee is hunting with Jacob. P.S.- Names are changed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Just some stuff though I wish that I own Edward and a tini, tiny mini Bella to squish her into pieces though first I'll torture her and laugh at myself and put her into my experiment! Okay with the story.**

Twilight Messenger

masochisticlion- Edward

thenewgirlintown- Bella

shopaddicted- Alice

civilwar101- Jasper

roseasinme- Rosalie

grizlybear- Emmett

masochisticlion just signed in

thenewgirlintown just signed in

shopaddicted just signed in

civilwar101 just singed in

roseasinme just signed in

grizlybear just signed in

grizlybear: Heya y'all!

civilwar101: Emmy bear, why are you talking like that?

masochisticlion: Rosalie, you think Carlisle's hot?!?!?

All except for Rose: WOOOW

roseasinme: shut up Edward! Esme's gonna kick me out for sure if she hears!

thenewgirlintown: Rose, why would you like Carlisle if you have Emmett?

shopaddicted: Yeah Rose, why?

Grizlybear: YEAH! WHY?!?!

Roseasinme: you know how those mutts imprint? Well when I first saw him, I felt tingly! I loved him instantly.

Masochisticlion: How come I didn't catch up on that?

Roseasinme: I was blocking my mind.

Grizlybear: Maker of this story, why o why?!?!

Cutelittlecullen123 just signed in

Cutelittlecullen123: because duh! I love torturing you all in my mind! ps: it'll get better

Cutelittlecullen123 just signed off

Masochisticlion: wow now rose loves you Emmett, not Carlisle!

Grizlybear: thank you sooooooooooooo much Bea!!!

Me: Whatever, I will get my self back by tripping my self! Ouch!

**A/N: Liked it? Hate it? Just comment k?**


	3. READ NOW!

Hey guys! I know you couldn't care less but I'm abandoning this account. I'm gonna make a new account anyway. Bye!

Bea


End file.
